


Blissful Illusions

by Gerec



Series: The Dirty Bad [10]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Coercion, Mentions of Underage, Telepathy, mentions of group sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Erik has finally found someone he trusts, an alpha to share his first heat with after years on suppressants. It's perfect, and better than he ever expected...At least that's what he's been led to believe, by the alpha determined to reclaim him.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw
Series: The Dirty Bad [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/839166
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21
Collections: X-Men Kink Meme 2020





	Blissful Illusions

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XMen_Kink_Meme_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XMen_Kink_Meme_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Making use of Emma's illusion casting, Shaw goes to the Xavier mansion under the face of Charles's disguise, as the powerful telepath is not at home. Apart from searching for information, he is so happy to reunite with Erik. Having his fun before leaving him unwillingly. Ending goes with Charles coming home and seeing a blissfully ignorant spent beautiful Erik.  
> Basically a fic where Erik is unknowingly getting fucked by “Charles“, . “Charles” even sounds and acts like Charles, (even when “Charles“ is different and unfamiliar in some ways, maybe darker and more possessive). Because of being well-informed and the realistic facade.

Erik’s been on suppressants for almost fifteen years, unwilling to cede control and be rendered helpless during his heats. The memory of what happened at the camps had been burned into his psyche, when he had presented as an omega at the tender age of fourteen. They had smelled his ripening scent through the walls of Schmidt’s lab, and forced their way in when Herr Doktor left for the night. Alphas, three privates and a sergeant grabbed him and bent him over the table, pinning him immobile as they tore off his rags. He couldn’t ( _didn’t want to_ ) even fight back when they each took a turn, writhing and moaning as they fucked his sore hole. They spurted inside him until it leaked down his thighs, and then forced him to lick the spilled come from their fingertips. And they mocked him for enjoying it, and called him a slut, and forced Erik to thank them for his own violation.

They laughed, each time he was knotted and came with a howl, and promised to return often to satisfy his needs. His next heat too, unless they’d bred him already and filled him with pups…

Then they’d come back and drink from his breasts as they fucked him, and use his cunt _and_ his mouth and come on his belly.

He was relieved when Herr Doktor found him the next morning - when the alpha was merely disgusted by the sight of him, and didn’t choose to take his own turn.

Erik never knew if he’d been bred that first time, or if Schmidt’s experiments had rendered him barren. Of course it was possible that Herr Doktor merely aborted any bastard offspring he found, while he had Erik unconscious on his operating table.

Years later and he never once met anyone he trusted enough to share in his heat, or had any inclination to settle down and have children of his own. It was enough, to occasionally sleep with a beta or another omega, and focus all his energy on tracking the man who had murdered his mother.

He hadn’t counted on meeting one Charles Xavier – brilliant, handsome, and a mutant like him – and being completely overwhelmed by his indomitable presence.

A particularly sharp thrust dragged him back from his daydreams, to the feel of Charles against his back, hips stuttering as he fucked ceaselessly into Erik’s swollen cunt. His entire body tingled with pleasure that was well beyond words, his heat amplified tenfold after so many years on suppressants. It was incredible, and so much better than expected, though he knew it was being with _Charles_ that made all the difference. This was more than just sex, or being used for someone’s pleasure; Charles loved him and cared for him, and wanted to start a family with him…

He couldn’t quite remember his answer, when Charles had asked him once about the future; only that it would happen soon, or eventually…someday…when this was all over…

The thought drifted away from him, a feather in the wind, as his attention jolted back to the alpha behind him. One of Charles’ hands curled around his neck, harsh and possessive, while the other gripped his hip as he pounded Erik’s cunt. It must have been hours now since Charles started fucking him, and leaving bruises and bite marks all over his skin. He seemed insatiable, and less mindful of Erik’s pleasure than usual in bed, though he smiled triumphantly every time Erik cried out, or moaned, or begged him for more.

This was not the first time they’d shared a bed, or even the tenth or a hundredth, and yet the intensity of their love making still surprised and delighted him. He found that he preferred this version of his lover; this rougher, more demanding Charles who simply took what he wanted from Erik’s body. It was what he wanted - what he _needed_ – to fully let go, to put distance between himself and the old demons that dogged him.

The hands holding him down, the cock splitting him wide…it was Charles, only Charles, and no one else but _Charles…_

“I’m going to knot you now,” Charles panted in his ear, hoisting him roughly onto his knees. He set a blistering pace, fingers digging into flesh, as Erik moaned and clenched and rocked back against him. “Going to make you come. Do you want to come on my knot, Erik? Like a good little bitch?”

Erik groaned, welcoming the sting as Charles spanked his buttocks. “Yes. Yes!”

“Then tell me…who do you belong to?” Charles hissed. He reached between Erik’s thighs and started jerking his prick, working it in concert to his own mad thrusting. “Who owns you, boy? Mind, body and soul?”

“You! You own me! I’m yours!” Erik answered, and barely managed to bite back a scream. Charles’ knot was thick and hard as it shoved past his rim, swelling and locking rapidly into place. The sensations made him shudder with pleasure and pushed him over the edge, his cunt clenching tight around the knot as Charles rode him to completion.

Vaguely, he heard Charles finish too with a grunt, and felt his insides flooded with hot, sticky come.

Utterly exhausted, Erik closed his eyes, and let the warmth of Charles’ arms sooth him to sleep.

* * *

He was coming a second time when the knock came at the door, the tight clench of Erik’s cunt still milking his knot. Emma stepped into the room and smirked at the scene, her eyes trailing suggestively over the nude omega on his bed.

Once they knew for certain that Erik was pregnant with his child, he would let Emma mount him too, in thanks for her hard work.

She came and sat beside their entwined bodies, and carded her fingers through Erik’s sweat soaked hair. “Well, Sebastian? Was it as good as you imagined?”

“Even better.” It was his only regret, not fucking Erik when he had the chance, when the boy had first presented as an omega during their time at the camps. He remembered being thwarted by petty human greed, finding the boy naked and ruined in a puddle of come. He’d been furious and revolted by the sight; that what was _his_ had been taken without knowledge or permission.

Perhaps eventually, if Erik behaved as he should, Sebastian would tell him what he did to the wretches that despoiled him.

“He was lovely, and so very obliging…did you have any trouble keeping the illusion going in his head?”

Emma smiled. “No, in fact it was almost _too_ easy. Omegas are already susceptible during their heats, and this one was desperate for Xavier. All I had to do was plant the suggestion, and his own mind chose to see exactly what he wanted.”

It would have to do for now, though it was hardly ideal, having Erik believe it was Xavier fucking him during his heat. Sebastian really didn’t like others taking credit for his work, though, he supposed it was worth it to reclaim what was _his_ , and with much less fuss and potential for injury…

“And Xavier?”

“Believed the letter we forged. That Erik left without even saying goodbye, and is duly crushed at being heartlessly abandoned.” Emma rolled her eyes. “I would feel sorry for him if he weren’t so gullible, falling for such an obvious trick.”

Sebastian scoffed. “He won’t be fooled for long, my dear. Once he’s over the initial shock and has a chance to think things through.”

“Well it hardly matters, does it? Since we’ll be long gone.”

“You’re right.” Sebastian smiled, imagining their bright future; his beautiful omega, belly round and cunt spread wide around his cock. It would take some work he knew, and not all of it pleasant, but he had faith Erik would come to understand and accept his place…

They had all the time in the world after all, to get reacquainted.

“Tell Azazel to set a course for someplace warm…maybe Argentina, to visit some old friends.“


End file.
